doombrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
History of The Doom Brigade
During the early days of Azeroth, when dark elves struggled for their freedom, there was powerful young priestess named Altea. She loved flowers with all her heart and her whole life she wished only to chase after flowers. However, her search for flowers would lead her further than anyone would ever know. After a rough childhood growing up in the ghetto of Ashenvale, Altea knew that she was special because of her ability to heal others in times of great crisis. As she grew up she ran through groups of mobs and feared them over and over again until she had a massed a great warehouse of Peacebloom. Then her addiction lead to stronger herbs and she began to lust for Khadgar Whisker. Surely her life had descended to chaos. Through her travels she met a couple of adventurers named Bagarn and Diogenes. They made a formidable team with the young priestess being able to heal the rowdy hunter Bagarn and the demented warlock Diogenes. They would go on not only to quest together and enjoy many fine adventures, but would also start one of the most well known guilds in all of Azeroth. The Doom Brigade. The Doom Brigade would go on to become one of the largest and most powerful guilds in a short time. With every adventurer recruited and its existing members gaining in strength, the Doom Brigade's renown grew. The army that the Doom Brigade amassed would not only conquer every corner of Azeroth, but would also invade many Horde settlements in the name of the Alliance. But the Doom Brigade was not without its struggles, almost immediately, the now mighty priestess Altea would have strife with her powerful lieutenants, namely Diogenes. The other grand officers of the revered Doom Brigade would persuade the demented Warlock to take up the reigns of the massive guild. It is uncertain exactly how these sequence of events actually occurred, but what is known is that the priestess Altea left the guild in search of glory on different plains and Diogenes became Grand Master. Diogenes proved to be a worthy and noble King of the empire the Doom Brigade has amassed. The guild prospered and all was well for many years until a sequence of events was set in motion that no one could foresee the consequences. All of Azeroth was laid waste to by the Burning Legion and the Doom Brigade was among the many valiant heroes who beat back the Legion in a series of desperate battles to save humanity as we know it. After the world was made safe again, the Alliance had new brothers to join in the battle for all that is good, the Dranei. Unfortunately the Horde was equally blessed with new allies, the power hungry Blood Elves joined the fight against the Alliance. The Doom Brigade and it grand officers took the fight to new and exciting worlds through the Dark Portal. In the dark place called Outland, their power would grow to heights never before seen in any mortal being. Although such power never comes without a price, and the price is more often equally if not greater than the gain. In order to plunge into the ancient depths of Azeroth’s grand history and confront evils long since forgotten, the Doom Brigade would be forced to form hasty alliances with other guilds. After winning several battles together, the great Kings of both The Doom Brigade and Shadow Legacy would merge their mighty empires into one vast empire that would be capable of taking over all of Azeroth. This would never come to pass... The mighty King Diogenes would take his champions to yet another guild in search of riches and glory leaving his own beloved guild to fall into the pages of history. Under a new banner of Ravenguard, the once proud champions of the Doom Brigade now fight on the very tip of Azeronian history, with their feats of heroism being immediately put to song and the written page. Although this is not the end. The Doom Brigade lives on; it is not any one man who is the Doom Brigade. Having had two great leaders already, The Doom Brigade was now ready for its third to take it into the new age. Faces from long ago would return home to the once mighty guild and spread its banner far and wide once again. It is during this time that new adventures would be drawn to the ever vigilant guild that is The Doom Brigade. New adventures and stories now many times told over awaited the heroes thus beginning the Third Regime. to be continued... ---- *'ARTICLES QUICK LINK' http://doombrigade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Allpages